The present disclosure relates to testing variations in web page content.
Web pages available on modern websites, such as websites available on the Internet, are powerful communication tools for disseminating information regarding current events, organizations, and other items of interest to website visitors. Web pages can also provide targeted advertising of products and services. The content of web pages used to convey this information and deliver these advertisements varies considerably. Selections regarding style, graphics, and layout impact visitors' responses to the information offered on the web page, and seemingly small changes in web page appearance can sometimes dramatically change the effect of the web page on visitors.
The effectiveness of differing combinations of web page content can be gauged by measuring visitor responses to varying web page content. Through experimentation, effective website content can be identified.